Chowka bhara
Chowka bhara is a two- or four-player abstract strategy board game from India. Set up Chowka bhara normally has a 5x5 square and 4 players but one can also increase the number of squares depending on the number of players to any odd number X odd number (say 11x11). The 5x5 version looks as shown in the image - there will be 4 players each having 4 pawns. They will start from the 4 crossed squares at the outermost ring and each will play in turn using kavade which has 2 options, 0 or 1. There will be 4 kavade and if all 4 will result in 0, it is equal to 8. Depending on the number a player gets, he will move one pawn that number of squares, in an anti-clockwise direction in the outermost ring, then clock-wise in the next ring and again anti-clock wise in the inner circle (if it is there). The inner ring will have an entry from the second square from the extreme left of a player's crossed square i.e home. He must complete one circle before he may move into the next ring. Winning A player wins if he moves all of his pawns to the center square. Rules If a player gets 4 or 8, he can throw kavade again and all numbers he gets can be used to move. One value got after throwing kavade, can be used to move one pawn. In a single turn, if a player has multiple values, he can move multiple pawns. A player must get a kadi i.e he should kill any one pawn of another player before he can move his first pawn into second round. Thereafter he doesn't need kadi. But, if all the 4 pawns of a player come back to home, being killed by other players, he must get kadi once again. No two pawns of different players can stay in one katte i.e square. A pawn is safe if it in one of the crossed squares. If the game is being played in 7x7 or more, you can optionally have more crossed (safe) squares at regular intervals not less than 3 squares apart. Two pawns of a player can stay together only in the inner circles. Once the two pawns are together, he can optionally make them juga i.e a pair, only after getting 2 in a turn. They should be moved together for even values only and 1 square for every 2. Competitor pawns can not move beyond this jodi unless they sit on the square at least for one turn. If the player with juga doesn't get an even value, the competitor player can move the pawn in his turn. A "juga" can not kill a pawn by moving into any square occupied by competitor pawn - the pawn will be killed only if it remains there and in next turn the player with juga will move having got even number in his turn. External links Category:Abstract strategy games Category:Traditional board games Category:Roll-and-move board games